Lost In the Woods
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "Come on, Scully. What are you afraid of?" "Are you seriously suggesting this?" "Yeah. It's not like we can go anywhere until the sun comes up, no use getting even more lost tonight." She tried to think of a good reason to say no. "You have seen a naked man before, correct?" "Of course but-" "And men have seen you naked before?" "Not for some time now." She mumbled to herself


**A/N: One of my First X Files fanfics so be nice. reviews are always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it we wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

"Come on, Scully. What are you afraid of?"

"Are you seriously suggesting this?"

"Yeah. It's not like we can go anywhere until the sun comes up, no use getting even more lost tonight."

She tried to think of a good reason to say no.

"What are you scared of?" He asked again.

"I'm not scared."

"You have seen a naked man before, correct?"

"Of course but-"

"And men have seen you naked before?"

"Not for some time now." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Yes but-"

"Then why's this any different?"

"Because you're my partner, and it'd be weird."

"Well I'm doing it with or without you."

She laughed at herself for even considering it. "I haven't been skinny dipping since I was-" She stopped and blushed at the fact she just admitted to Mulder that she'd done it before.

"Don't be shy, we've all gone skinny dipping a few times in our past."

"That's just it, in our past. People our age don't skinny dip."

"Well I'm hot." He said taking his shirt off.

"I'll say." She said, once again mumbling to herself.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Will you promise not to peek?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

She laughed a little. "At least you're honest." She said.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking off his belt.

"We don't have towels."

"Come on!" He threw his pants at her.

"You've made me do a lot of crazy things but I think this takes the cake." She said starting to unbutton her shirt.

"What? I can't hear you. You need to come closer." He said jumping into the water.

"I don't think I can do this." She said standing at the edge of the lake in just her bra and underwear.

"Well you could swim in that but then you'd have to take it off after." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around until I'm in the water."

"Ok" He did as she commanded.

"Mulder, I can see you peeking."

"Then I don't have to hide it." He turned around right as she jumped in. "Now was that really that hard?" He asked.

"You tell me." She glanced down.

"Well, Scully, It appears I wasn't the only one sneaking a peak" He pretended to be offended.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I gotta be honest with you Scully, I wasn't the type of person to get invited to these sorts of things in high school. What do you normally after this?"

"As long as we're being honest, when we did 'these sorts of things' there was usually an excessive amount of alcohol involved and I don't really remember much after that."

"What was that?" He asked looking around.

"Don't." She said firmly

"Don't what?"

"I know what you're trying to do. And it's not going to work."

"What am I trying to do?" He asked still looking around.

"You're trying to make me scared."

"I am not," he paused "unless it's working, is it working?"

"No." then her face changed. "Did you just kick me?"

"No. Why?"

"Something big just touched my foot."

"It was probably just a fish."

"A really big fish." She said.

"You're not getting scared now Scully, are you?" He teased.

"No. I… I just don't like things touching me." She said.

"Ahh! What was that?"

"What?"

"Something just rubbed up against my leg." He said a little frightened.

"I think it's time to get out." She said already swimming back to shore.

"Yeah, good idea." He said following close behind.

"Um," She tried to figure out the best way out of the water without letting him see too much.

He knew exactly what she was thinking and laughed a little "I'll go first." He said. "I've got nothing to be shy about." He got out of the water and found his boxers then slipped them on. "Ok I'm turned around it's safe for you to get out now." He yelled over his shoulder.

She quickly got out and got semi dressed. She struggled with hooking her bra for a while before finally giving up. "Can you help me with this? My hands keep slipping and it's hard to do behind your back."

"You're shivering." Mulder noticed when he got close to her.

"It was cold water, and I'd swear the temperature dropped 20 degrees while we were in there."

"It does seem a little colder out here." He said grabbing hold of her bra strap. "K try and stay still for a second."

"You know, if we get dressed now while we're still wet our clothes will be wet all night."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked as he hooked the bra.

"Didn't you once tell me the best way to heat up a body?" She said turning around to face him.

"If it rains sleeping bags, you just might get lucky." He smiled saying exactly what she told him when he first suggested this all those years ago.

"Isn't there a sleeping bag in the tent?" She asked. "I ask strictly for the body heat." She said.

"Uh-huh sure." Mulder joked then put his hand on her cheek, "Your lips are turning purple."

"I'm cold." She reminded him still shivering.

"Then you should get a blanket on you." He said pulling away and heading for the tent. Scully grabbed the rest of her clothes and followed him up the hill. Once they reached their camp site they both crawled inside the tent "Here you go." He handed her the sleeping bag.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"I don't think they both made it." he said looking around the tent.

"Come share mine." She said crawling in. "You'll freeze otherwise." She said after he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good point." he said crawling over to her.

"Just don't try anything ok?" she said as he climbed into the sleeping bag with her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her while they tried to regain body heat. "Can I tell you something?" She finally said.

"Anything, you know that."

"Something about this, it… it just feels so right."

"Being lost in the woods and cuddling in a sleeping bag so we don't freeze to death?" He joked.

"You know what I mean." She nudged her arm back and smiled. "Something about this, about being wrapped up safe and secure in your arms, if just feels so right."

"I do know what you mean." He kissed the back of her head.

"One more thing," this time she rolled over to face him. "Earlier, when I said don't try anything,"

"Yeah?"

"You can ignore that" She smiled. "If you want."

"Scully are you suggesting that I try and put the moves on you? Try and seduce you with my charming good looks and-"

"Mulder," She interrupted him. "Just kiss me already."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and kissed her.


End file.
